sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας
Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Rulers of Hatti, Ηγεμόνες Χεττιτικής Αυτοκρατορίας, thumb|300px| [[Αρχαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι --- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) ( = Χετταϊκή Λυδία) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας Δάρδανοι --- Χετταϊκή Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας Τρώες --- Χετταϊκή Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας Μυσοί --- Χετταϊκή Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας Φρύγες --- Χετταϊκή Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) ( = Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας Κίλικες --- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας Ελυμαίοι --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- Ασσυρία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας Νεο-Χετταίοι --- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας Μυκηναίοι --- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης Κρήτες --- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας Ουράρτιοι --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- Χατταίοι, Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι, Αραμαίοι, Χαναναίοι ]] .]] Ακολουθούν κατάλογοι Χετταίων βασιλέων Κατάλογος Αρχαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή *Πύθανος (Pithana) (αρχές 18ου αιώνα). - Πρώτος γνωστός βασιλέας, με έδρα την Κύσσυρο (Kussara) *Πίγαστος (Piyusti) (late 18th αιών). - βασιλέας, με έδρα την Άτοσσα (Hattusa). - Η έδρα του καταλήφθηκε από τον Άνυττο. *Άνυττος (Anitta), υιός του Πύθανου, (μέσα 18ου αιώνα), - Κατέλαβε την Νύσα (Nesa) *(Τάνδαλος Αα') (Tudhaliya I) ο Πρεσβύτερος *(Πύλυκος PU-LUGAL-ma) Παλαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή *Λάβρανδος (Labarna I) (c. 1680–1650) *Άτλας Α' (Hattusili I) ο Μέγας ή αλλιώς Λάβρανδος Β' (Labarna II) (c. 1650–1620), Κατέλαβε την Άττοσα (Hattusa). *Μύρσιλος Α' (Mursili I) ο Πορθητής (c. 1620–1590) *Κανδαύλης Α' (Hantili I) (c. 1590–1560) *Τίθωνος Α' (Zidanta I) (c. 1560–1550) *Αμμύντας (Ammuna) (c. 1550–1530) *Κύζικος Α' (Huzziya I) (c. 1530–1525) *Τηλέφονος (Telepinu) (c. 1525–1500) Μεσο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή *Αλύβανος (Aluwamna) *Ταχράβαλος (Tahurwaili) *Κανδαύλης Β' (Hantili II) *Τίθωνος Β' (Zidanta II) *Κύζικος Β' (Huzziya II) *Μυβάταλλος Α' (Muwatalli I) Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή *Τάνταλος Α' (Tudhaliya I) (1430-1400) ο Κατακτητής (?) *Αρνάβανδος Α' (Arnuwanda I) ο Ευσεβής (1400-1360) (?) *Άτλας Β' (Hattusili II) ο Αφανής (?) *Τάνταλος Β' (Tudhaliya II) ο Ασθενής (1360-1344) (?) *Τάνταλος Γ' (Tudhaliya III) ο Παις (1344) (?) *Ιππόλυτος Α' (Suppiluliuma I) ο Μέγας (ca. 1344 - 1322) *Αρνάβανδος Β' (Arnuwanda II) ο Ατυχής (ca. 1322 - 1321) *Μύρσιλος Β' (Mursili II) ο Ανορθωτής (ca. 1321 - 1295) *Μυβάταλλος Β' (Muwatalli II) ο Ένδοξος (ca. 1295 - 1272) *Μύρσιλος Γ' (Mursili III) ο Ασθενής ή Urshi-Teshub (ca. 1272 - 1267) *Άτλας Γ' ο Μεγαλοπρεπής (Hattusili III) (ca. 1267 - 1237) *Τάνταλος Δ' (Tudhaliya IV) ο Ήπιος (ca. 1237 - 1209) *Κόρυνθος (Kurunta) (1228/7) *Αρνάβανδος Γ' (Arnuwanda III) ο Άζηλος (1209 - 1207) *Ιππόλυτος Β' (Suppiluliuma II) '' ο Μικρός'' (1207 -?) Σύνοψη The dating and sequence of the Hittite kings is compiled from fragmentary records, and all dates given here are approximate, relying on synchronisms with known chronologies for neighbouring countries. Little is known of the rulers of the Middle Kingdom period. The sequence largely follows Bryce (1998) , but the short (or low) chronology is used. McMahan (1989) lists Hattusili II and Tudhaliya III in inverse order. Bryce, among others, does not distinguish a Middle Kingdom. Instead he ends the Old Kingdom with Muwatalli I and begins the New Kingdom with Tudhaliya I. Nor is Tudhaliya "the Younger" generally included in Hittite king lists, as he was assassinated upon the death of his father, Tudhaliya II. Αρχαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή ( = Χαττική Εποχή (Hattians)) Οι χρονολογίες ακολουθούν το short system Παλαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Μεσο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ruled ca. mid to late 15th century BC Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Η σειρά και οι χρονολογίες έχουν ληφθεί από τον Bryce (1998). Ο McMahan (1989) τοποθετεί τον Hattusili II και τον Tudhaliya III σε αντίστροφη σειρά. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χετταίοι *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταϊκή Γραμματεία *Χετταϊκή Θρησκεία *Βραχεία Δυναστική Χρονοκλίμακα (Short chronology timeline) Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Hittites.info *The Hittite Home Page *Arzawa, to the west, throws light on Hittites *Hittites.info * Category: Ηγεμόνες Μικράς Ασίας